1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a configuration of a side door for a vehicle, in which a reinforcement is provided in a front part of the door on which a side hinge is mounted (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-216831 (JP 2007-216831 A)).
When a fiber reinforced resin is used as a material for a door panel in order to reduce a weight of a door, there is a concern for insufficient stiffness around a hinge member fixing area of the door. In this perspective there is a room for improvement.